The field of the invention is underwater breathing apparatus and the invention relates more specifically to second-stage breathing regulators for use as auxiliary supply sources.
All prior art single hose regulators share a common configuration regardless of demand valve design. That is, the mouthpiece outlet is at right angles to the main valve and hose assembly of the regulator. While such design is convenient for use as the primary second-stage regulator, it is far less convenient for use in an emergency as an auxiliary regulator. It is prudent to carry an auxiliary regulator in case of a malfunction of the primary second-stage regulator or when needed by a fellow diver in case of malfunction of his air supply system. For such uses, it is highly advantageous for the mouthpiece to be in line with the air supply hose so that the auxiliary unit can be given to the diver in trouble even though he is trapped in a shipwreck, cave or other confined location. Because of the very great limitation of time and the possibility of a certain element of panic particularly in locations where the visibility is limited, it is advantageous for the diver providing the auxiliary regulator to be able to place the unit adjacent the mouth of the diver requiring it so that it may be put into use as quickly as possible.
Another disadvantage of the prior art design where the mouthpiece is at right angles to the main valve and hose assembly relates to the propensity of such regulators to become entangled in underwater vegetation and rocks due to their irregular shape. Because an auxiliary unit is designed to be hanging from an octopus assembly, it is very beneficial for a unit to be streamlined and have a reduced tendency to become entangled or filled with sand while dragging behind the diver on the bottom. The right angle design tends to fill with debris, and therefore when needed in an emergency may be deficient.
Many regulators are connected to the air hose by a fitting which provides an angle between the air supply hose and the regulator. Typically, a 90 degree el is provided which can also lead to an obvious entanglement problem when used as an auxiliary regulator.